Common Ground
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: [LiLing Po] MeiToku returns from a night stroll changed. LiLing Po and BuCho can’t figure it out. Can they before it becomes drastic? Shounenai BuChoxMeiToku some YakoxLiLing Po
1. Chapter 1

Common Ground

Summary: "Li-Ling Po"- Mei-Toku returns from a night stroll changed. Li-Ling Po and Bu-Cho can't figure it out. Can they before it becomes drastic? Shounen-ai Bu-Cho/Mei-Toku some Yako/Li-Ling Po

A/N: I couldn't get this out of my head so I just had to put it down before I go crazy! I've only read up to the second book of Li-Ling Po and I don't know what happens afterwards so don't blame me for anything. It's AU from the third book on. Anyways I haven't read a Li-Ling Po fic yet. If this happens to be the first one ever written then yippie for me! Maybe not... But anyways enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters so don't sue! Salamat!

Part 1

"_No… Stop it!" _

"_How can you match up to me?" _

"_Please let me go!" _

"_You shouldn't let people take advantage of you like that." _

-X-

The silver haired man had been paranoid before. He had the sense of someone following them, besides Yako, on their journey to find the either great treasures. Though he did wish that he kept that paranoia last night. He and Bu-Cho had gotten into another short argument on what was the right thing to do. He slapped the cold-hearted aristocrat for being uncaring. In return he'd just gotten that 'you have to beat me to show your worth' 2-sentenced speech. As always Li-Ling Po had gotten them to stop the argument and then he'd just leave.

That had been the mistake of his life…

-X-

The little thief with a blind eye wasn't one to care. But being around Bu-Cho and Mei-Toku for a while had been amusing. He'd been resting on the roof next to Yako when he heard another small argument. It'd sounded like talking but he could tell they were arguing. He let it continue for a few seconds before throwing his little rope with a sharp point at the end in between them. He told them to stop it and Mei-Toku had just left. He did notice Bu-Cho's look at Mei-Toku as he left.

Li-Ling Po really couldn't help but want to laugh. But he refrained himself because of Bu-Cho standing in the room still. He decided to go back outside to Yako. Mei-Toku just needed a little cooling down.

Perhaps he should've gone after the silver haired man…

-X-

Bu-Cho glared with his dark eyes at the wall across from him. He was leaning against the wall opposite just thinking. The aristocrat didn't like hanging around commoners. His mission required him to. He tightly clutched his sword. It was probably well past midnight and Mei-Toku hadn't returned. He just never did get it with the violet-eyed man he'd been training. They did have their big differences. He always wondered about his actions towards the violet-eyed man. He glanced out the window again for any sign of the silver hair just to make sure he wasn't dead. Mei-Toku was needed for this mission. It was only him that could keep Li-Ling Po in line even if it didn't seem like it.

Seeing no sign, he slid down to sit with one leg propped up and the other bent, lying on the ground. His sword against his shoulder. He was shutting his eyes for a while. He'll be able to tell if Mei-Toku did return or not.

TBC---------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Whatcha think? Anyways I just thought I'd try it out and see if this might go somewhere!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Common Ground 

Part 2

Mei-Toku stumbled along the alleyway. He had to find shelter soon. It was raining and his clothes were soaking went. He was walking with a sprained ankle and it was difficult to walk. He smiled in irony to himself.

He'd been careless. He'd been attacked and... It was only his looks that saved him from getting killed but not... Now he felt even more inferior than before. If Bu-Cho had ever found out...

Mei-Toku shook his head. He couldn't let anyone find out. He'd just carry on like before. He did have every right to be paranoid. He'd been hit on many times and he ignored it after it stopped happening for a while. He'd just been infuriated with Bu-Cho that he didn't notice where he was going.

He paused in step as he felt the pressure was already too much on his exhausted body. He sat on the ground with his legs bent laying on the ground. He leaned against the building and closed his eyes. He was too weak to get back to the hotel they were staying at. He felt dizzy, as his body had been fighting exhaustion to get to the hotel. He couldn't take it and just rested against the wall. He was aware that he'd get a fever in the morning but at the moment he didn't care.

-X-

Yako was surprised. He had been strolling through the town after the rain when he was informed from Li-Ling Po that Mei-Toku had been out since last night and hasn't returned. He usually wouldn't do things like this but Li-Ling Po did ask as a favor. He was rather surprised to find Mei-Toku sleeping outside in the bad side of town. The man's clothes were wet and he was sure he'd get a fever, if not already.

He gently shook Mei-Toku awake. Luckily it didn't take that much because Mei-Toku immediately stood up but started to tumble. Yako caught him before he fell.

Mei-Toku looked up hazily to see Yako holding him up. He smiled.

"Yako, what are you doing here?" Mei-Toku asked.

"Looking for you. Li-Ling Po said you didn't come back last night. Looks like the trip will have to be delayed until your fever goes down," Yako answered. He threw one arm around his neck and wrapped his arm around Mei-Toku's waist to keep him steady.

It was silent for a while.

"What happened to you?" Yako asked. Mei-Toku stayed silent as he looked away. He didn't want to retell his experience. "You know if you don't tell someone it usually kills you later."

"Just promise..." Mei-Toku began, "Not to tell anyone, even Li-Ling Po."

Yako contemplated this before nodding. He could easily hide anything anyway.

-X-

Li-Ling Po was bored. Mei-Toku had been missing so he asked Yako to look for him since Bu-Cho wouldn't let him go out. This whole 'I don't trust you' thing was still an issue. He had been trying to get on Bu-Cho's good side but it doesn't seem to work. He did notice that the only person that has gotten a reaction out of Bu-Cho was Mei-Toku. Although the aristocrat wouldn't admit it, but he did somewhat want to look for Mei-Toku not just because for necessity. That was what Bu-Cho had told him before he left. Though it wasn't exactly like that, it was more like 'stay and don't do anything'.

He stood up as he heard the door open. He walked over as he realized that Yako had found Mei-Toku. He quickly took Mei-Toku's other arm and put it over his shoulder, helping him to the bed.

"Geeze, what happened to you?" Li-Ling Po stated more than asked.

"I seem to have caught something," Mei-Toku responded before finally closing his eyes. The two caught him before they dropped him. They placed him on the bed.

"We need to get him out of those clothes before he freezes to death," Yako said before going to get a bucket of cold water and a cloth.

"You do know Bu-Cho would kill us if he ever found out that we saw him under all this clothing before he did," Li-Ling Po pointed out, smirking. Yako shrugged.

"Either that or he dies."

Li-Ling Po then got the change of clothes. He just hoped they would get this done before Bu-Cho comes back.

-X-

Bu-Cho returned from wandering around the city. He did say that he was going to look for clues on one of the eight great treasures. Apparently he'd gotten nothing. Maybe it was because he really wasn't looking for it. He himself will not admit it. He didn't find a trace of Mei-Toku anywhere. Of course Mei-Toku wasn't that hard to find. His features were unique around China.

He went inside their hotel room. The budget has always been scarce. Glancing around he noticed that Li-Ling Po was not there. He hated that sneaky thief. He then saw the small note. Grabbing it, he began to read:

_We went to get medicine. Don't hurt him. _

This was out of character for Li-Ling Po to leave a message...

Don't hurt him?

He walked further in, looked towards the bed and froze.

-X-

It was hot. His head was throbbing with pain. Yet at the same time he felt very cold. He turned to his side and pulled the blanket up past his shoulders. He didn't want to go to sleep despite the fact that it could help. He didn't want to go back to those horrible nightmares. He didn't want to close his eyes because he'd always see those shadows hovering over him...touching him...violating him... He'd been careless and wasn't looking where he was going. But he guessed that was his fault for getting lost in thinking about the cold-hearted aristocrat.

Right now he could hear the cold-hearted comments that Bu-Cho always seems to say to him. None of them were positive and were probably his faults anyway. But it really did hurt to hear them. Damn, his inferior-complex is doing it again. He should just rest like what Yako and Li-Ling Po told him to do. His throat felt dry and he needed some water.

Carefully, Mei-Toku sat up, despite his aching limbs, and stood up, holding on to the stand next to the bed. He took one step and his legs gave out. He fell on his front while knocking the bucket of water on the stand making it splash on him. At least the bucket didn't land on him. His hair was wet and tangled again. He knew they should've never taken it off its bun. It made him look even more girlish that before. He needed that glass of water and some dry cloths to clean this mess up.

Mei-Toku tried getting up, but his limbs still hurt. He pushed up with his arms and was able to sit up. He leaned against the bed and pushed himself to stand. He failed and sunk to the floor again. At least he didn't fall. He tried again, this time holding on to the nightstand. He managed to stand but lost grip and began to fall. He waited for the impact, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and felt that someone was holding him.

Someone was holding him...

He quickly turned around and pushed the person away but fell back against the bed grasping the bars of the headboard. _Were they back? How'd they get in? _Mei-Toku thought in panic. Gathering some courage, he looked up and didn't hold his surprise. He scooted back gaining some distance between them.

"Bu-Cho..." Mei-Toku said. He shrunk back as the other seemed to be angry with him. He usually wouldn't be like this but physically attacking Bu-Cho, usually went bad for him, especially those times that he had slapped and backhanded him. All he did was get water thrown in his face. Water sounded so good right now. Mei-Toku sat up a bit properly, still grasping the bars of the headboard to keep upright, and awaited anything about to hit him.

"What are you doing?" Bu-Cho asked. He sounded angry but then again he always did.

Mei-Toku didn't answer and just lied back down. Of course he did remember that the spilled water still needed to be cleaned. He motioned to sit up again but felt himself being pushed back down. He slapped the hand away, not really thinking of what he was doing. He was responding to his instinctive thoughts. Right now, all touches were repulsive. Of course, it was then that he realized that the only person near him was Bu-Cho. Attacking, although not that harmful, Bu-Cho twice will be bad for him when he got better during training sessions.

"Stay put. I'm only doing this so we can continue on the mission," Bu-Cho said before going off to grab cloths and a glass of water. Mei-Toku obeyed just lying there.

"Would it kill you to really care?" he murmured to himself before shutting his eyes. He soon drifted off to sleep.

TBC-------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Anywyas that's chapter 2!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

Common Ground

Response to annonymous reviewers:

fei-yen: Here's a continuation! It took long because of writers block.

Part 3

He was just doing this because Mei-Toku was important for the mission. Mei-Toku was the only one who could really keep Li-Ling Po from misbehaving. Surely if Mei-Toku came back sick how did he change out of his clothes? Surely Mei-Toku wasn't able to change by himself with his inability to even move. Li-Ling Po popped into his mind. Of course he did have half a mind to kill the little thief.

For what?

Bu-Cho shook his head. All he needed to do was clean up that water mess and make sure Mei-Toku doesn't die so they could continue on their mission. They can't stay in this town for longer than a few days. They were running low on budget as always. He took the glass of water and the cloths back to the bed. He dumped the cloths on the wet puddle and handed Mei-Toku the glass of water.

"Don't take this the wrong way. I'm only doing this so we could leave soon," Bu-Cho said coolly. Mei-Toku grasped the glass tightly.

_Would it kill you to say you cared?_ Mei-Toku thought to himself. He sensed that he was emotionally distraught at the moment. He should tell Bu-Cho what happened but he might be ridiculed for it. He barely handled that harsh statement. He didn't think he could handle even harsher criticism. He looked at the aristocrat sitting on the side of the bed. His feelings of admiration didn't change but it seemed to have turned into something else along the way. Somehow his admiration turned into love.

But he kept it hidden. He didn't want the cold shoulder he was sure to receive. No matter what he did, Bu-Cho still thought of him as a commoner.

"What?" Bu-Cho asked irritated. Mei-Toku looked down at the glass in his hands. He really felt like decking the aristocrat then and there. But he refrained himself.

"Nothing..." he responded. "Thank you." _Not even a 'you're welcome'?_

"Hn, are you done with that?"

Mei-Toku handed him the glass and watched as he walked out. He then sighed before laying back down. He felt so weak. He turned to his side and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. His whole body ached. Li-Ling Po and Yako said they'd be back as fast as they could. Did they run into trouble? Mei-Toku hoped they didn't. Bu-Cho might pin it on him again for getting careless, not that he wasn't already.

He saw that Bu-Cho came back. Probably wanted answers.

"Where were you after you so childishly stormed out of here?" Bu-Cho asked. _No, I can't deal with this now,_ Mei-Toku thought.

"Nowhere. I just walked around town," he answered. It was the truth. Damn Bu-Cho if he thought he was lying.

"You slept in the rain?" Mei-Toku thought it sounded sarcastic. He stayed silent. Surely Bu-Cho could get the answer from that. "That was careless of you. You do know the rain can cause sickness. A mistake on your part." He continued. Mei-Toku couldn't take it.

"Shut up!"

Mei-Toku lunged, hoping to make this slap count. He froze as his wrist was caught in midair. He stared in shock. Of course he knew that Bu-Cho was stronger than he was.

"Restrain yourself!" Bu-Cho commanded of him. Mei-Toku's mind seemed to wander off as he heard the word 'restrain'.

_Restrain him... _

"No..." Mei-Toku whispered, "NO!" Louder this time.

Bu-Cho was shocked as Mei-Toku began pulling at his arm and clawing at his hand to let go. This gave a hint that something more happened during this 'walk'.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!"

Bu-Cho grasped Mei-Toku's other wrist. He had to avoid the kicks being aimed at him.

"Clam yourself!" He commanded. This just made Mei-Toku struggle more. He didn't know how to handle this situation.

"Hey! Let him go!"

Bu-Cho let go and turned around to see Li-Ling Po, along with Yako, return from their excursion into town. He then looked at Mei-Toku who curled up under the blankets. Realization dawned on him as he figured out what these symptoms are. He just made the situation worse. He then looked at the purchases Li-Ling Po had. He hoped that it wasn't stolen.

"You didn't steal it did you?" Bu-Cho asked calculatingly. Li-Ling Po shook his head.

"Mei-Toku gave us the money to get it. We also got him some new clothing," he answered.

"What happened to the other one?"

"We burned it. I doubt he'd want to wear it ever again."

-X-

He overreacted. That was a careless mistake on his part. Mei-Toku curled up within the blankets, hoping he wouldn't be noticed. His hair color did match the sheets provided for him. He should've stayed calm. Now everyone knows. He told himself he'd keep a low profile on this. It doesn't seem to last. He needed to get better. He needed to continue. It's no use dwelling on something that already happened. He jumped as a hand touched his shoulder.

"You should take some medicine before you sleep. Doctor said you'd be better by tomorrow..." Li-Ling Po said trailing off. He'd only be better physically. But mentally... That was different.

Mei-Toku obeyed and then drifted off into sleep.

Li-Ling Po was worried. When Yako told him what had happened, he didn't think it'd be this bad. Mei-Toku would be wary of them, or anyone for that matter. When they came back and saw Bu-Cho, well the aristocrat made it worst. He was sure that he knew it too. Li-Ling Po then turned his attention to said aristocrat.

"You should know you made his mental state worse. I'd refrain from any degrading comments in the near future," Li-Ling Po said sternly. It wasn't effective as he noticed that Bu-Cho wasn't looking at him but at Mei-Toku instead.

"Where did he go?" Bu-Cho asked suddenly.

"Yako said he found him in the alley near some bar."

He saw that Bu-Cho got his sword getting ready to leave.

"Stay." Bu-Cho ordered then left. Li-Ling Po looked confused.

-X-

Bu-Cho looked repulsed at the sight of the bar before him. Too many criminals to deal with. He walked in mindful of the eyes watching him. He gave them a threatening glare that sent them back to whatever conversation and drinks they were having. He sat on one of the stools as the bartender asked for his order. He ordered something light. He couldn't get wasted because it was not an 'aristocratic' thing for him to do. He casually drank his drink while listening to what was being said.

Surely one of these commoners knew who took advantage of _his_ Mei-Toku. He was too caught up in his images of revenge to notice that he thought of _his_ Mei-Toku.

His attention was averted as one commoner spoke of taking advantage of a silver-haired pretty boy last night.

All Bu-Cho saw was red.

-X-

Bu-Cho glanced at his sword. It was bloody. At least he didn't get any blood on his shirt. He made a swift swipe at the air, which took off most of the dripping blood. He picked up Mei-Toku's stolen sword and walked away.

No one would miss the decaying corpses.

-X-

Li-Ling Po looked up as Bu-Cho returned. He wondered where the stern man had gone. Bu-Cho had been gone for a while. He did notice that Bu-Cho had Mei-Toku's sword. He didn't exactly leave with it. Actually, Li-Ling Po didn't really see Yako bring Mei-Toku's sword back. Bu-Cho just went to get it?

"Where did you get that?" Li-Ling Po asked with a curious tone.

"I found it around where your acquaintance found him," Bu-Cho answered.

"You didn't do anything did you?"

"We leave early tomorrow whether he's sick or not."

TBC---------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: There's part 3! Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

Common Ground

Response to annonymous reviewers:

fei-yen: Thanks! Here's another chapter!

Part 4

Mei-Toku groggily woke up. He was sweating on his back. But at least the heat on his forehead was gone. He slowly sat up. He was still tired and had a headache. He was surprised to notice that Bu-Cho and Li-Ling Po were already up. They looked ready to leave. They weren't going to leave him were they?

"Hey," Li-Ling Po casually said. "We were going to wake you."

"What are you doing?" Mei-Toku asked. Li-Ling Po went over to help him stand.

"Bu-Cho did something stupid yesterday so now we have to leave." Li-Ling Po casually answered for him. Mei-Toku was curious.

"What'd he do?"

"Hurry it up," Bu-Cho spoke before Li-Ling Po could answer.

"I'll tell you later," Li-Ling Po whispered to Mei-Toku with a smirk. "We need you to change quickly so we can go."

They made to the exit of the town, as they were to get on the horses, Li-Ling Po pointed out something.

"Oi, Bu-Cho, I doubt that Mei-Toku could ride a horse this time," Li-Ling Po said. He thought he heard an annoyed growl come from the aristocrat. Mei-Toku pleaded with Li-Ling Po that he was okay. Li-Ling Po silenced his pleas with a stern look. He didn't want to do that but it was the only way Mei-Toku would listen. Li-Ling Po let out a triumphant smirk as Bu-Cho grasped Mei-Toku's wrist to help him on _his_ horse while getting behind him.

"Bu-Cho?" Mei-Toku questioned. Though he was kind of happy that Bu-Cho had his arms around him to grasp the reigns, he couldn't help but find there was something ulterior to this.

"Get on, I trust you will not escape," Bu-Cho told Li-Ling Po. Li-Ling Po just gave him a grin before getting on the horse. They headed off into the next town.

-X-

Bu-Cho really detested the short pace. The next town was miles away, and the reason they can't go off galloping is because Mei-Toku might fall off. He didn't want to deal with an angry little thief, whom he would surely kill, but he needed him to find what the eight great treasures looked like. And for some strange reason… he couldn't leave Mei-Toku like that.

He'd been with this internal conflict for some time.

Mei-Toku was nothing more than just a commoner. That's what Bu-Cho had been telling himself. But it didn't seem to work.

After what seemed like days, they finally made it to the next town. Bu-Cho was kind of relieved but inside he was kind of disappointed. Pushing it away, he continued on.

-X-

They quickly found a place to stay. It was pretty cheap since they were low on cash despite how tempting it is for Li-Ling Po to actually steal money from the rich. They needed to find shelter soon since it looked like it was about to start raining again. Mei-Toku can't afford to get sick at the moment.

Mei-Toku did his best to stay near Li-Ling Po or Bu-Cho, whoever was closer. He mostly stayed near Li-Ling Po since Bu-Cho seemed to be distances away. Mei-Toku was rather disappointed but didn't show it as Li-Ling Po stayed behind to help him.

They quickly found a place, which served them good since it was a cheap price. Li-Ling Po quickly helped Mei-Toku to the bed. They only got a singles room, since it was the only cheap one that would fit their budget. They asked for extra blankets since the other two had to sleep on the ground. Li-Ling Po watched as Mei-Toku settled in the bed, curling up under blankets. He was silently thinking that it was Bu-Cho's job to watch Mei-Toku.

Suddenly, an idea hit him. Oh he was going to enjoy this, making the aristocrat squirm.

He made sure Mei-Toku was comfortable before leaving the room.

-X-

Bu-Cho wasn't too happy finding Li-Ling Po gone. They had gotten hold of another rumor about the eight great treasures. He had gone out to investigate to come up empty handed again. Li-Ling Po always had better luck. As much as Bu-Cho hated to admit it, Li-Ling Po always did come back to them. He felt like a responsible baby-sitter.

He was about to go look for the thief until a noise made him stop. He heard a faint groan come from the room. Of course, why didn't he check the room Mei-Toku was occupying? He approached the door silently. He heard a faint groan and froze from opening it. He had a sensation pass through him. He quickly shoved it away and opened the door just in time to see a cup shatter. Bu-Cho dashed to catch the occupant falling off the bed.

"Bu-Cho!" came the surprised gasp of Mei-Toku who struggled to stand from his grip but Bu-cho held him tightly. Mei-Toku ceased and stared in confusion. He was even more confused as he felt himself being carried and gently deposited back on the bed.

"Stay there, we can't afford for you getting worse." Bu-Cho sternly said, exiting to clean up the mess. They can't even afford a doctor.

Mei-Toku stared at the door in confusion. Bu-Cho acted way out of character. He sounded concerned, but Mei-Toku quickly got rid of that thought. Bu-Cho didn't care about commoners or thieves. He was too weak. Now, he didn't know if he'd be able to catch up to the aristocrat. Mei-Toku turned to his side, staring at the wall opposite the door. His hands clutched onto the violet sheets. He didn't like this. He hated being like this. He felt even more inferior than before. Maybe, he should just give up on this whole 'equal' thing. At least the general thought he was good enough.

He shook his head of those thoughts. Why was he thinking that? He couldn't give up. He couldn't… He had something to prove and he'd prove himself. He will…

He sighed. It seemed hopeless now.

-X-

Li-Ling Po made it back into their room. He was out trying to find one of the treasures along with Yako, who always tagged along. They had gotten nowhere. It seemed they had to move on as the treasure was transported the next three towns over. But he didn't need to tell Bu-Cho that. He was stalling until Mei-Toku was loads better and ready for travel. He knew that traveling with a fever like that would make it worse.

Anyways, he better check on Mei-Toku, Bu-Cho probably came back but left him on his own.

"I'm back," he announced as he entered the room. He was rather surprised that Bu-Cho was there too. Apparently the aristocrat was cleaning something up. He could tell by the annoyed glare sent his way that he was disturbing something.

"Li-Ling Po," he heard Mei-Toku greet him. The silver-haired man looked relieved to see him. Li-Ling Po noticed that Bu-Cho was clutching that wet rag too tightly. He couldn't tell why since he was turned away. "Did you find anything?" Mei-Toku asked.

"No, nothing that we hadn't heard before." He answered. Well, he did find something knew, but he didn't want Bu-Cho to say they had to leave since Mei-Toku was still sick.

"Maybe tomorrow then."

It was a tense silence. They watched as Bu-Cho angrily, what it seemed like, walk out and slammed the door. Li-Ling Po stared confusingly for a moment but shrugged it off. He sat down on the bed by Mei-Toku's side.

"Why did you lie?" Mei-Toku suddenly asked. The thief looked confused before sighing. Mei-Toku knew him too well.

"I thought I'd be best if we didn't travel until you feel better." He answered. "By the way, what was his problem?"

"I don't know," Mei-Toku softly said. Li-Ling Po noticed he looked pretty beaten. He sighed. This unresolved tension between the two was getting a bit annoying. They've been denying each other long enough.

"Rest a bit more, you might feel better."

TBC-----------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Chapter 4! It was probably a long update. Since I'm writing six other stories at the same time. Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted!


	5. Chapter 5

Common Ground

Response to annonymous reviewers:

fei-yen: Yeah, its going to kind of hard but not really. Anyways thanks!

Part 5

Li-Ling Po glanced warily at the window in the room. He stayed with Mei-Toku, to make sure nothing bad happened. After all, Bu-Cho might _accidentally_ kill him, Li-Ling Po, for letting Mei-Toku get into trouble. He was the one watching over the silver-haired man anyway. _This should be Bu-Cho's job. _Li-Ling Po thought to himself. Wasn't he supposed to make Bu-Cho do this? Hmm…

He thought about it and realized that he still needed to find the 'eight great treasures'. He glanced at Mei-Toku once more to make sure the man was still breathing and sleeping, before he left the room.

-X-

There it was again, that annoying feeling.

Bu-Cho felt like punishing himself. But he refrained from doing so, even if it was so tempting. He couldn't believe the nerve of Li-Ling Po. The thief gave him no room to speak and thus, he was forced to stay in the rented place to watch over Mei-Toku, something he was a hypocrite at. Nonetheless, he stayed seated in the chair next to the bed. He kept trying to advert his eyes from the occupant on the bed, but it always drifted back.

He always denied himself. This should be no different. Mei-Toku was just a commoner that got lucky. He was adverted from his thoughts when he heard Mei-Toku shift on the bed. Bu-Cho watched as the man twisted and turned until finally facing in his direction, his eyes still closed. He heard a few mumbles and a whisper.

"Li-Ling Po…"

_Crack! _

Bu-Cho stared as the cup fell into shards towards the floor. His pants were wet but he didn't mind it. All he could wonder was why?

Why did he do that?

Why did Mei-Toku mention _Li-Ling Po's_ name in his sleep?

Dammit, if the other man wanted the _thief _here, then why didn't he just say so?

In the midst of his thoughts he didn't see two pairs of eyes watching through the window.

-X-

"See, I told you so." Li-Ling Po stated as he watched from his perch in the tree with Yako. Yako didn't particularly care about the situation, but since Li-Ling Po cared then he would. He'd leave the matchmaking up to Li-Ling Po.

"Mei-Toku better wake up soon before Bu-Cho does something," Yako pointed out. He did notice Bu-Cho's attitude around the silver-haired man. It seemed pretty obvious.

"I doubt Bu-Cho would do anything. Mei-Toku's sick, physically and mentally." Li-Ling Po was thoughtful for a moment. "We should just lock them up somewhere."

"If one of them gets hurt?"

"Even better!"

Yako just sighed. They were wasting time in finding the eight great treasures with this. But he found it a bit worth it, for the entertainment it ensued.

-X-

Mei-Toku woke to the sound of something being broken. He was quick to wake and abruptly sat up. He glanced around for any signs of a break-in and whatnot only to find Bu-Cho sitting the chair next to the bed with pinkish water dripping to the floor.

"Bu-Cho!" Mei-Toku gasped taking the injured hand into his without thinking if he'd be reprimanded or pushed away. He saw the cuts hoping none of the pieces of the cup were stuck in there. He quickly grabbed the wet towel, dabbing at the blood flowing from the other's skin. Surprisingly, to anyone, this was done in silence.

Bu-Cho stared.

He had been snapped out of his inner turmoil at the touch from those effeminate hands. He watched transfixed as those same hands began to clean his cuts with absolute gentleness and care. He watched as the silver-haired man methodically bandaged his hand, covering all inches of the cuts. He could still move his fingers freely. It wasn't so tight. His dark eyes glanced at Mei-Toku.

Mei-Toku gasped in surprise as both of his wrists were seized and he was pinned down on the bed with Bu-Cho's stronger form hovering over him. He tensed in the grip. Did he do something wrong? He thought panicky in his mind. He didn't know what he had done this time to anger the aristocrat. He swallowed nervously afraid that anything he'd try to do would only anger the man above him even more.

Bu-Cho stared harshly at the man under him. He wondered what was it that made the man bother him so much. This _filthy _commoner always made him act irrationally. He invaded his dreams and every waking moment since then. He wondered what made him think of Mei-Toku so much. He just couldn't stop thinking of him! It was irritating! What made him want him so damn much!?

"Bu-Cho?"

The dark-haired man's breath hitched as he heard his name from those lips. He noted how beautiful it sounded coming from them. He wanted to hear his name being said from those lips again. He instinctively leaned down, inhaling the other's intoxicating scent. It was an addicting smell of lavender. He wondered if he tasted like it too.

"I hate you. You always do this to me: Make me want you, think of you… that I can't want anything else but… you. You always reduce me to _this. _What makes you so special!?"

"Bu-Ch-"

Mei-Toku was cut off as he felt lips on his. He froze, his mind coming up with something to explain this phenomena. This must be someone else. Bu-Cho would never willingly do this. He half-heartedly attempted trying to get the other to stop and off of him, but to no avail. He gasped in surprise letting the other kiss him thoroughly. He couldn't help but respond back. The grip on his wrists started to loosen and run down his arm. He could feel the man's dominance over him. It felt nice.

But then his thoughts drifted to that time a few days ago. He felt that fear rising in his gut. With his now freed hands, he quickly shoved the other away. He backed away hoping he hadn't angered the other. Fear radiated from his curled up form, afraid of what was to come and what might actually be done to him.

The push seemed to have snapped Bu-Cho back to reality. The aristocrat stared down, horrified, at Mei-Toku's shivering form. At the realization with what he had done, shocked him. He stood up and left.

-X-

Li-Ling Po glanced curiously at the aristocrat's retreating back when he passed him. He noticed that Bu-Cho was in an odd mood. He shrugged it off and continued to enter their shared housing. Then he got another surprise as someone bumped into him. He was able to keep his balance but the other person was unfortunate to have fallen down. He was about to apologize until he realized it was Mei-Toku. He quickly helped him stand.

"Mei-Toku what are you doing out of bed?" Li-Ling Po asked worriedly. "You're still sick."

Mei-Toku gently brushed away the hand about to feel for his temperature. "I'm fine." He said to his companion. "Where's Bu-Cho?" he asked worriedly.

"Bu-Cho?" Li-Ling Po questioned. _Why would Mei-Toku ask for Bu-Cho? _Li-Ling Po thought to himself. It was an odd request. He frowned. Bu-Cho looked like he was in a bad mood, even more so than usual. Li-Ling Po didn't think it was good for Mei-Toku to go see the angry aristocrat. "You should go back to bed. I'm sure Bu-Cho will be fine."

"I'm fine, Li-Ling Po. Just which way did he go?" Mei-Toku asked desperately. Li-Ling Po now knew something was up. He knew that if he helped the man, he'd just get sicker. Perhaps he should just let this go.

"He was going into town." Before the silver-haired man could bolt, Li-Ling Po held him still. "Just be careful," he told him before letting him go. Mei-Toku gave him a grateful smile before running out of the inn hoping to catch up to the brooding aristocrat.

_This is weird. I thought Bu-Cho would make the first move, _Li-Ling Po thought to himself unaware of what had transpired before he did enter.

-X-

Mei-Toku was officially lost. Apparently he thought he had caught sight of the brooding Bu-Cho, but it was a mistake since the person looked like him from behind. He kept asking people if they'd seen him, but no one really paid attention. He walked around for what seemed like hours. He could feel himself about to fall over. Tiredness was creeping in and he was afraid that he'd end up somewhere he didn't want to be. He figured he'd walk around some more before retiring back to the inn.

As he figured, he couldn't find the aristocrat. He sighed in disappointment before finding his way back to the inn.

He didn't notice four pairs of eyes watching his move.

-X-

Bu-Cho made it back to the inn.

His walk around town had cleared his head a bit. He tried coming up with different ways to pacify the tense situation between him and Mei-Toku. All of them just ended up being where he _had _to apologize, or else it will never be solved.

Damn… he wasn't good with apologies. Oh well, he just had to deal with it. This would be the _only _time he'd do it.

"Bu-Cho?" came Li-Ling Po's voice. He looked at the former thief to see him worried.

"What!?" he snapped at him. Li-Ling Po wasn't phased. Instead he looked even more troubled.

"Did you see Mei-Toku?" he asked. Those words sent dread along his body.

"Why?" Bu-Cho asked suspiciously.

"He went looking for you. I thought he would've been with you."

At those words, Bu-Cho, out of character, bolted back into the streets. He wanted to curse the silver-haired man for being stupid. This town wasn't the nicest. He doubted that Mei-Toku was psychologically ready to face _certain _people within the town.

He searched the streets he had passed. He was becoming worried as it was approaching sundown. Mei-Toku would still be out there. He asked the loiterers if they had seen him around. Some of them gave him destinations but all of them were negative. No sign of Mei-Toku. He went into the shady part of town. He figured he'd look there incase Mei-Toku managed to walk around the area by accident again. His fist clutched tightly around the hilt of his sword. He was very thankful that he brought it.

For the first few minutes, he didn't have any luck in finding the man.

He paused in his search as he heard voices.

"Hold him down!"

"Ouch! That pansy bit me!"

"Hurry it up!"

"Dammit, he won't keep still."

"Someone! HE—"

"Quiet you little…"

Bu-Cho didn't take his chance and approached the speakers. It was no doubt Mei-Toku's voice that he heard within the commotion.

"Hey!" he called out. The four thugs stopped in their task to face him. Bu-Cho noted that Mei-Toku had already passed out mostly from exhaustion. Bu-Cho just paid attention to the four _pathetic _excuses of living beings. It wasn't surprising that they attacked him. He responded in kindly. He immediately took care of them. He was sure no one would miss the decaying corpses. Bu-Cho swiped his sword through the air to get rid of the blood. He then walked over to Mei-Toku. He was relieved that they haven't done anything yet.

Gently, he hooked one arm under the knees and the other under the neck, to lift the silver-haired man.

He then walked, carrying Mei-Toku, all the way back to the inn.

TBC------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: There's part 5! That took forever! Maybe it's because I'm writing like six other fics at the same time. I'm so exhausting myself at times, but I enjoy it so that way I would be able to fall asleep. Insomnia sucks at times! Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	6. Chapter 6

Common Ground

Part 6

Bu-Cho watched over Mei-Toku's sleeping form. He wondered if the silver-haired man looked for trouble. Despite the fact that Mei-Toku was good at physical strength, the man was still weak in taking care of himself. He growled in annoyance. What was it about Mei-Toku that made him tic?

He didn't usually do this. It wasn't his style to go and save other people that were good with the sword. If they were left behind then they weren't good enough. But Mei-Toku… He never left behind. He's the one who stayed behind until the silver-haired man would make it. That's why he was so hard on training him. He had to make him tough and strong enough to face anything. Mei-Toku looked too delicate and fragile that you'd have to take care of him. He looked like it too, after seeing the violet-eyed man being hit on too many times on this journey.

Bu-Cho glanced out at the window sternly. He thought he sensed a couple of people looking in on them. He wouldn't be surprised if it was the thief and the thief's friend. He stood up and put the drapes back over the window. He found it annoying. He then took his seat back next to the bed by Mei-Toku. He could sort _this _feeling out later. Right now, Mei-Toku needed to be better so they could get on with the mission.

-X-

Mei-Toku found it odd. Really, it was something he didn't really see everyday. Or it could've been his imagination. Bu-Cho had been acting weird lately, especially after _that _incident a while back. He never questioned the aristocrat on it. He was afraid of what he would say. Bu-Cho wasn't one to explain himself anyway. Li-Ling Po had told him that Bu-Cho actually watched over him while he was indisposed. He felt content. He couldn't approach Bu-Cho about it. He was afraid of what the other would say.

He was so lost in his thoughts it wasn't awhile until he realized that he wasn't near Bu-Cho or Li-Ling Po. He didn't know what to do. The crowd was plenty. He really couldn't tell where he was. He realized that he was starting to panic. He tried calming himself down with what Li-Ling Po told him. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He took a few more inhales and exhales. After wards he walked a few steps hoping he could find a public place with a few less people. Maybe if he stayed in one _safe _spot, Li-Ling Po and Bu-Cho will be able to find him.

-X-

Li-Ling Po sighed. It was hard playing matchmaker. Really, he wondered what the aristocrat thinks. He glanced once at Bu-Cho and then--

"Hey, where's Mei-Toku?" Li-Ling Po suddenly asked looking around frantically. It made Bu-Cho pause and glance around, using his height to his advantage.

He couldn't see a sign of the silver-haired man. He mentally cursed. _How much trouble does he get into? _He thought angrily. This was tiring. Growling in annoyance, he backtracked to find Mei-Toku. He glanced around hoping to catch a glimpse of the silver hair.

Bu-Cho was in luck. Mei-Toku was thinking rationally. He walked towards him and grasped Mei-Toku's wrist. He dragged the man with him through the streets and didn't let go so he wouldn't get lost again. They met up with Li-Ling Po who looked disapprovingly at Bu-Cho. The aristocrat gave him a 'What?' look. The thief just shook his head and they moved on.

Not once did Bu-Cho let go of Mei-Toku.

-X-

They left onto the next town since there was another lead on the treasures. Li-Ling Po kept talking the whole way, easing the tensing atmosphere Bu-Cho was giving out. Mei-Toku and Yako seemed to ignore it and just talked along with Li-Ling Po. Of course, Li-Ling Po was making it uncomfortable as he could for Bu-Cho. The aristocrat still kept treating Mei-Toku like dirt. He wasn't going to stand for it.

The group reached the next town. Yako accompanied Mei-Toku to get a place at the inn, while Bu-Cho and Li-Ling Po went in search for clues of another treasure of eight. Li-Ling Po wasn't suspicious at all about the set up. So he just went along with Bu-Cho. He was surprised as Bu-Cho grasped the front of his shirt and dragged him to an abandoned alley, shoving him up against the wall, making sure he was stuck there. Bu-Cho glared at him angrily.

"Are you trying to annoy me?" Bu-Cho angrily growled at Li-Ling Po. Li-Ling Po just grinned.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you out!" Li-Ling Po argued at him.

"Help me out with what?"

"C'mon, it's so obvious! You. Like. HIM." Li-Ling Po exasperated the last sentence. Bu-Cho glared even more fiercer at him. He growled in annoyance.

"What makes you think I do?"

"It's so obvious. You're such a dunce that you don't realize that he likes you too."

"You stay out of this. Don't ever assume things like that again."

Bu-Cho let go of Li-Ling Po and walked off. The thief just gave a smirk before following the stern aristocrat.

-X-

"You need not look concerned," Yako spoke to ease the worry off Mei-Toku.

"But I'm afraid that Li-Ling Po might have angered Bu-Cho," Mei-Toku said. "Bu-Cho isn't good when he's angry."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Li-Ling Po is still alive. Bu-Cho can't kill him since we're this far."

"I hope Bu-Cho doesn't attack him. Li-Ling Po hasn't done anything wrong since we started really."

"Bu-Cho had gotten strict orders not to kill him right? So he should be fine."

"I guess you're right."

-X-

They all met up at the inn. Bu-Cho and Li-Ling Po were not able to find any clues about one of the eight great treasures. Yako and Li-Ling Po went off to the tree standing outside the window. Bu-Cho specifically said they could go if they were in plain sight of him. Mei-Toku noticed that Bu-Cho was being a bit more lenient to them. He smiled at the thought. At least the aristocrat was coming around.

"What?" demanded Bu-Cho who was now looking at him with the same angry scowl he showed to the world. Mei-Toku did his best not to blush and succeeded. He shook his head.

"Nothing. You're being a bit more lenient, that's all. I was just curious," Mei-Toku said hoping he won't get a scalding remark. All he received was grunt before Bu-Cho turned away to fix a few things. Mei-Toku just smiled, unaware Bu-Cho caught it at the corner of his eye. Which in turn made him feel content.

TBC--------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry for the late update! I'm trying my best. It's probably not as good. I'm sorry if I've gotten off tangent with the original plot. I haven't read past book 2 since no place really has it. And I'm too poor to buy it. Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate it!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


End file.
